


How to Make Deadpool's Thinking Boxes on AO3

by La_Temperanza



Series: AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a live example of my AO3 skin that allows the author to recreate the look of Deadpool's thinking boxes in their fic. To learn more about it, you can find the tutorial <a href="http://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/120631771129/example-text-seem-familiar-well-it-should-so">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Deadpool's Thinking Boxes on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unable to access the tutorial on tumblr, hit "Hide Creator's Style" here and the workskin and example coding will show up here.

“Yellow thinking boxes? Courier-font thinking boxes? Are you back **_inside_** me, where you belong?”

{ **_You_** tell **_me_** , genius. }

“ ** _Ugh!_** That was **_awful_** …”

[ Like we needed even **_more_** reason to hate you.  ]

(Original text from [here](http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/459/976/1ab.jpg))

* * *

**WORK SKIN:**
    
    
    #workskin .ybox {
      background-color: #fff799;
      background: radial-gradient(circle, #fffeee, #fffbcc, #fff799);
      border-color: #000000;
      border-width: 1px;
      border-style: solid;
      border-spacing: 0px;
      margin-left: 0px;
      padding-top: 2px;
      padding-right: 5px;
      padding-bottom: 2px;
      padding-left: 5px;
      font-family: "Comic Sans MS", "Chalkboard SE", sans-serif;
      text-transform: uppercase;
      font-size: small;
      text-align: center;
      display: table;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .wbox {
      background-color: #ffffff;
      border-color: #000000;
      border-width: 1px;
      border-style: solid;
      margin-left: 0px;
      padding-top: 2px;
      padding-right: 5px;
      padding-bottom: 2px;
      padding-left: 5px;
      font-family: "Courier New", Courier;
      text-align: center;
      font-size: medium;
      display: table;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .hide {
      display: none;
    }
    

**EXAMPLE TEXT CODING:**

<p>“Yellow thinking boxes? Courier-font thinking boxes? Are you back <b><i>inside</i></b> me, where you belong?”</p>  
  
<p class="ybox"><span class="hide">{</span> <b><i>You</i></b> tell <b><i>me</i></b>, genius. <span class="hide">}</span></p>  
  
<p>“<b><i>Ugh!</i></b> That was <b><i>awful</i></b>…”</p>  
  
<p class="wbox"><span class="hide">[</span> Like we needed even <b><i>more</i></b> reason to hate you. <span class="hide">]</span></p> **  
  
**


End file.
